


Russia is loved by all!!

by Akumasu



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Hetalia: World Series
Genre: BDSM, Bad Writing, Dirty Talk, I suck at tagging, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Not Ashamed, I'm Sorry, M/M, Spanking, dirty things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-10-30 21:36:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10885398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akumasu/pseuds/Akumasu
Summary: A bunch of one shots I wrote about a uke russia and all of the countries that love him





	1. Cuddle time

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing:North Italy/Russia
> 
> Rating: G
> 
> Tittle: cuddle time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G
> 
> Pairing: North Italy/Russia
> 
> Shipping level: about a 100
> 
> Extra: I love this ship so much this was about the 5th person I started shipping Russia with ^_^

Italy sat in the UN meeting room next to Japan and Germany like always, America had called a last minute meeting telling everyone that he might have finally found a solution for world hunger. Italy slowly began to drown out the obnoxious country and looked around the meeting room at all of his fellow countries who where bundled up in heavy coats and scarfs due to the extremely cold weather that seemed to seep through the walls of the UN building. This time they were in Moscow, Russia which was a extreme difference from the nice and warm of Barcelona. 'Russia' Italy thought foundly as he started to trace small circles on the table with his right hand as he rested his head on his left with a dreamy look on his face as he thought about that silver haired country. The pasta loving country had recently fallen for the violet eyed man after he had saved him from a group of thugs that had tried to rob him back in London a few months back and only a week ago he had asked Russia to date him. With help from a very happy Japan and a slightly irritated Germany, he had built up enough courage to give the silver haired beauty a small sunflower with a small tag on it with the question that could either break his heart or make it whole written on it and surprisingly enough, the beautiful angel had said yes! Italy's mind wandered to his and Russia's frist date. The week he had asked him out the UN had ended up getting stuck in Venice on the way to Moscow due to their flights getting cancelled and it was warm but was slowly getting colder.

Italy had picked up Russia at about 7:30 , the sun had just started to go down and his plan for the perfect date was about to begin. They were going to go to a fancy and traditional Italian dinner before riding the gondolas and stargazing before taking Russia home before, and if luck was on his side, having the perfect date end with the perfect kiss. As soon as Italy had knocked on the Russians hotel door it opened, revealing a almost tomato faced and very lovely looking Russia. Russia was wearing a green long sleeved shirt with a light white cardigan, red tights, and white Vans, all the colors of his flag. Italy blushed at Russia's outfit in happiness, wondering if the country had planned out his outfit specifically for him. When Italy had came back to his senses he noticed that Russia was also very pleased with Italys outfit,if his violet eyes roaming over his form was anything to go by, he had on a long sleeved red shirt, jeans and a white pair of converse. After they had gotten over all the first date awkwardness they headed to dinner then once their stomachs were full and they had learned more about each other through dinner small talk, they headed to the gondolas a few hours after the sun went down. Italy remembered how cute it was when Russia had laid his head on his shoulder and intertwined their fingers as the boat was gingerly rowed down the river. Italy cheered inside his head at the shining full moon and full sky of stars that had blessed Europe tonight as he laid his head on top of Russia's. The two then walked hand in hand through the streets of Venice for about an hour and a half after the gondolas just stargazing, pointing out different constellations to each other and enjoying the others company before heading back to the hotel. Italy had walked Russia back to his room just standing in front of the door awkwardly, Italy decided to throw caution to the wind and leaned in only to have his lips connect with the other country's finger tips. "I don't kiss on the first date~" the Russian had whispered in his ear causing him to blush crimson before he began to rush off to his room but before he could take two steps away from the violet eyed man, he had grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him in letting his lips connect with Italy's cheek. "But I can make a exception for you~" 

"Italy!" Italy jumped when he heard the rough athurative voice of Germany breaking him from his daydream."well!"

"well what Germany" Italy said in his normal spacy but happy voice, not noticing how Germany and America was staring at with glares that could melt steel

"were is that dirty commie boyfriend of yours, I hate to say it but he needs to settle this!" America chimmed in slamming his hand down on the table. Italy felt something snap at the insult the American had used to label his lover. As him and Russia had gotten more serious they had found that if ANYTHING was directed at Russia that Italy didn't like he went from the cute little pasta loving coward he always was to a overly protective, intimating beast that Russia went crazy over.

"Three things" everyone in the meeting room shivered slightly when Italy's voice had grown very serious, lined with venom and a strange deep red aura appeared around him. "First off, Russia is busy in a meeting with his boss, secondly he's not a communist anymore and hasn't been in years, leave the past in the past and get over it. Finally when the fuck did you lose your mind!" Italy slammed his hands on the table as he shoot up from his chair, glaring needles at the scared and stunned American. Germany quickly sunck back into his chair deciding it would be best not to get in the way because he liked his life and preferred to keep it.

"Italy i-i didn't lo-lose my mind"

"Really!, Because anyone who dare insult my Russia in my presence either is insane or has a death wish!"

"look I'm so-sorry!" Before America could blink he was pinned against the wall, facing a very pissed Italy and the barrel of his gun

"Your going to be! I swear I will blow your bra -"

"Italy what are you doing!" Everyone, including Italy and America, looked towards the door to see a surprised Russia. "I come back from my meeting early and I'm greeted with this, what the hell happened!"

"snow bunny!, Well he insulted you so I was going to make him pay for it" Italy said in his normal voice before quickly getting serious again as he pressed the gun harder against America's skull, making him whimper in fear. Russia walked up to Italy and placed his hand on Italy's, smiling as his grip on the gun and America lossened. Russia turned Italy's face towards him, looking into his big brown eyes with his violet ones, seeming to calm the pissed Italian down instantly. Russia pressed his lips to Italy's as he slipped his gun out of his hand and parted his coat slightly, placing the gun back in his holster. Russia smiled into the kiss as he heard the loud thump of America hitting the floor and felt Italy's hands wrapping around his waist as he wrapped his arms around Italy's neck. The two lovers broke apart for air, caressing each other in assurance that the other is safe while America quickly crawled away from them.

"listen Italy I love that you're getting better at using your gun, but don't waste your bullets, they were expensive" Italy chuckled as he laid his forehead against Russia's.

"snow bunny, I'm tired." Russia chuckled as he pulled away from Italy before leading him out of the meeting room full of frightened countries to the emptt common room. Italy laid down on the couch first before holding his arms out like a child would when they want to get picked up. Russia chuckled at the childish country before snuggling Into Italy's chest, Italy kissed the top of Russia's silver hair Russia before wrapping his arms around Russia and drifting off into sleep with dreams of Russia walking down the alse.


	2. Drunken love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paring: Russia x China
> 
> Rating: G
> 
> Shipping level: 101! 
> 
> Extra: china was the very frist person I starting shipping with Russia ^-^.

Russia shivered slightly as he stepped into the cold winter air that had blessed moscow. Normally Russia would be inside, sitting in his favorite chair, sipping some tea, and reading a good book. But Russia had gotten a call from China randomly saying he was in town and asked him to come over and have a few drinks to catch up. So he had quickly gotten dressed and left to the hotel China was staying at. He trugged through feet of snow that continued to pile up, cursing to himself for not taking his car. As he staggered through the mini blizzard that was slowly growing bigger his mind drifted to the country he was through all the this trouble to meet. He thought back to when he had frist met the long haired country he remembered that even at the young age he was he still thought the man was beautiful and his dream was always to marry this man. As he grew older his feelings didn't change but knowledge of him grew. He learned things about the panda loving country that he would have never guessed. He learned that the Chinese man loved spicy food and drinking, his favorite drink was baijiu last time he checked. Russia sighed in relief as the shining lights of the hotel cut through the heavy blizzard mist

Russia rushed towards the hotel with as much speed the piling snow would allow him. He quickly rushed into the lobby and leaned back against the heavy glass doors relieved to finally get away from the raging blizzard outside. Russia wiped off his boots on the welcome that sat in front of the door before walking up to the front desk to the desk clerk.

"hello, I'm looking for a yao Wang" Russia asked the clerk as the blonde haired clerk looked up from her magazine and checked the computer

"your guy would be in room 69," the blonde said politely "might I ask what business agk guy like you has with a guy like him"

" we're old friends" Russia said as he walked the stairs to the floors above the lobby. He slowly walked down the halls of rooms, humming hate me lightly to himself, a song he would always sing with China when they were alone. Eventually he found China's room and knocked on the door lightly and waited for China to answer. Russia felt his heart beat faster as he heard soft footsteps approach the door. Soon Russia was greeted by China in a red button down and some tan pants.

"aru its so great to see you again," Russia blushed lightly as China enveloped him in a hug "come on in I have law and order svu on the TV" China said as him and Russia entered the hotel room together.

"go ahead and sit on the bed I'll go get the vodka" China explained as he went to the mini kitchen in his room. Russia did a double take as he hung up his coat and scarf.

"China I thought you didn't like vodka" Russia stated as he took off his boots and sat on the bed, one leg under him and the other hanging over the end.

"well i-i don't but its your favorite so I thought I could learn to like it" China walked out of kitchen holding 2 glasses and a bottle of vodka. Russia turned his head away from China so he wouldn't see his blush. China sat next to Russia on the bed and began to pour the two drinks, China handed Russia his drink and the two cheered before chugging their drinks soon enough the two countries were drunk and clinging to each other like they'll never see each other again

"you know Russia, I always thought you were really cute"

" oh shut up that's the vodka talking " Russia laughed as he sloppily poured him and China another round.

"no I mean it, like have you seen yourself, your sexy" China said as him and Russia locked eyes. The two stared each others, almost in a trance. Without thinking China leaned forward and kissed Russia's lips lightly. Russia's eyes widened but he soon closed them, but before he could kiss China back he pulled away panic 

"oh my god, Russia I'm so sorry I didn't mean to-" Russia pressed his finger to China's lips, sliencing his stammering instantly.

"I love you too, yao" Russia kissed china again, slow and sweet, and smiled into the kiss as china slowly started to kiss back. The two lovebrids soon began to lay down on the bed kissing and caressing each other lightly china slowly pulled away from the kiss and whispered in Russia's ear.

"I'm not drunk, I just needed a excuse to kiss you" Russia chuckled lightly before kissing China one last time before whispering

"what makes you think I am" China chuckled as Russia laid his head chinas chest. Yao pulled the soft red duvet over the both of them and smiled lovingly as he heard Ivan's soft snoring. He kissed Russia's forehead before closing his eyes and drifting off to the dream world to join Russia


	3. Secret admirer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Greece x Russia
> 
> Rating: G
> 
> Shipping level: its around a 90 sooooo still ship it pretty hard
> 
> Extra: Greece was the 11th person I started shipping with Russia. Pretty cute ^*^!

Greece sat on the fountain in front of the UN building a small white kitten curled up next to him and a sketch pad in his lap and a penicle in his hand. He pet the small kitten lightly as he stared at the country that had captivated him for the past 3 year. Ivan Braginsky, the human embodiment of Russia. The Greek man sighed happily as he observed the Russian talking with one of his only friends, Mathias Køhler, the embodiment of Denmark. The two countries were sitting on a small bench that was close to the fountain the Greek was observing from but was far enough away it was easy to admire from afar without being noticed. Greece smiled as the Russian laughed one of his genuine laughs at a joke the Dane had said. Greece looked down at his sketch book he was working on one of his masterpieces. It was 4 different pictures of Russia on one page in different environments and in different poses. Greece looked down at his masterpiece sighing in disappointment.

" Why can't I ever capture his heart, well in my drawings at least" the Greek man whispered to himself as he put his drawing pad aside to watch his crush. His heart sank slightly as he watched Sweden, also known as Berwald Oxenstierna, stroll up to the with a small rose and handed it to Denmark. The Dane blushed lightly and stood up to kiss his boyfriend as Russia just looked away his violet eyes filled with jealousy and loneliness. Greece looked at the scene his heart aching as the Dane said by to Russia and left with his lover. 

"are you admiring Russia from afar again?" The Greek man jumped as he quickly turned head to see who had startled him. He sighed as he saw it was merely Japan , he was wearing a small blue and purple flower crown on his jet black hair and was wearing a white button up, some jeans, and a pair of white shoes.

"don't scare me like that Japan, what's with the outfit" Greece asked slightly defensive as he pet the small kitten next to him. Japan chuckled lightly as he sat next to the Greek.

"I just got back from a date with italy, now your turn were you admiring Russia from afar again?" The Greek blushed lightly as he nodded his head yes and looked across the way to the bench Russia still sat on just admiring the nature around him. Greece slowly began daydream about the violet eyed Russian. He began to dream about the Russian getting up from his spot on the bench and walking over him, stopping in front of the Greek and locked his violet eyes with his emerald ones. Then in the blink of a eye the Russian was on his lap twirling a piece of his chocolate hair between his gloved fingers. The Greek man gained some courage from this and slowly placed his hand on the Russians thigh, squeezing it lightly. The Greek looked into the Russians lidded eyes, they were filled with lust and love. Greece smirked lightly as Russia did the same and they slowly leaned in closing their eyes as they waited to meet for a tender kiss. Heracles was snapped out of his daydream by Japan hitting the back of his head lightly.

"what was that for?" Greece asked as he rubbed the back of his head to soothe the aching spot Japan had hit.

"You were daydreaming while starring at him, your gonna creep him out if he noticed" Japan whispered as he pointed to Russia gazing up at the clouds. Greece's eyes widened as he saw America stomp up to Russia, obviously pissed off, and began to yell at him. The two countries were too far away to hear exactly what the swon enemies we fighting about, they only heard small snippets of America screaming at Russia about the meeting a few weeks ago. Greece's heart began to thump against his rid cage as he saw America grab Russia by the collar of his jacket and punch him causing the Russian to fall on the ground. Greece quickly rushed over to the violet eyed country and kneeled down at his side and helped him sit up.

"Russia are you ok?" Greece asked as Russia whipped a small bit of blood from the corner of his mouth. The Russian nodded lightly at the Greek man while still keeping his eyes on the pissed American.

"America what the hell is wrong with you!" Greece yelled at America as he helped Russia stand up

"we'll finish this later you shitty commie" America glared at the two before he stomped off again, probably to get a burger.

" Thank you Greece but you didn't have to do that" the Russian said shyly as he dusted himself off

" Yes I did, he had no right to hit you, what was he even yelling at you for anyway"

"It's kind of a long story"

"I don't have any plans" Russia smiled lightly as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Russia began to walk to his hotel motioning for Greece to follow him. Greece looked towards Japan still at the fountain, Japan gave him the ok symbol and picked up the Greeks stuff and left to put it in his home. Greece nodded happily and quickly ran to catch up to Russia, he built up some courage and laced his Russia's hand. The Russian stopped in his tracks with a dark red blush on his face and looked at Greece questioningly.

" the hotel is on a busy Street, if we hold hands we won't lose each other" Greece lied as his cheeks dusted pink. Russia just nodded sheepishly and laced his gloved fingers with Greece's before continuing the 10 minute walk to the hotel. Once at the hotel Russia quickly unlaced his and Greece's fingers and unlocked the door, motioning for Greece to go first. Russia then closed and locked the door as Greece took off his shoes and Russia hung up his scarf and coat on the coat rack next to the door.

"Wow, your room is huge" Greece stated as he marvelled at facyness that Russia's hotel room was. He had one king sized bed with a Russian flag duvet on it with matching pillows. High class paintings of sun flowers, star filled nights and oceans lined the pure snow white walls. A flat screen TV sat on top of the hardwood dresser that stood in front of the bed and the final things that made the room look very expensive was a fully functional mini kitchen and a diamond and Sapphire decreative chandelier hanging in the middle of the room.

" I know Austria and Denmark said the same thing, please take a seat and make yourself at home" Russia said as he took off his gloves, laying them on the dresser, before handing Greece the romote to Tv and made his way to the kitchen to get a big bag of chips, a pitcher of lemonade and two cups. Russia set all the stuff on his bedside table before crawling on to the bed, leaning against the bed frame with a pillow behind his back. Russia then motioned for Greece to do same before turning on the TV and pouring some lemonade for them.

"do you like supernatural?" Russia asked as he handed Greece his glass of lemonade. The Greek nodded as he took a sip of the sweet liquid. Russia smiled and went to Netflix and put on supernatural before opening the spicy sweet bag of chips and putting it between him and Greece. The two just sat there for a little while just drinking lemonade, eating chips, and laughing at the Winchester brothers and their stupidity but also fearing for their lives. 

" so not to ruin the moment but what was America yelling at you about" Greece said as he set his lemonade down, Russia sighing and doing the same

"Well last week after the meeting Canada had said he wanted to talk to me in private so we went to his house. I asked him what he needed to tell and he said that he was conflicted because he had feelings for my sister Ukraine and me. I ended up telling him that we couldn't be together because I was in love with someone else. We both ended up getting emotional and crying. Then he asked me to kiss him so he could at least get his feelings for me straight so I did and at that moment America walked in and saw us. He completely misunderstood the situation and thought I was forcing Canada into something so he confronted me about it today and well you know the rest" Russia finished with a heavy sigh.

"Ok so let me get this straight, you don't love Canada" Russia nodded "America was just being a dick when he confronted you today" Russia chuckled and nodded again "and you're in love with someone else" Russia nodded a final time. Greece was relieved that Russia was in love with someone else but he felt a pang of jealousy for who ever this person was. "So who?" The Greece man looked at Russia questioningly as he saw his face grow crimson. Russia sighed softly before he suddenly grabbed the front of the Greeks shirt and yanked him towards himself, crashing their lips together. Greece's eyes widened as Russia moved his lips against his still ones, he felt Russia pull away so he quickly buried his hand in Russia's silver locks and kissed back with the passion and love he had for Russia that he kept hidden for so long. As the two kissed each other lovingly and slow Greece placed his free hand on Russia's hip, rolling them over so Russia was straddling him.

"I love you Greece" Russia panted as he broke the kiss and laid his head on the brunettes chest as Greece stroked his hair.

"I love you too Russia and please call me Hercules" Russia suddenly bolted up from Greece's chest, looking down at with a flushed face and wide eyes. "What, what did I say?" Russia shook his and got off of Greece, rushing to the kitchen. Russia came back with a bouquet of sun flowers in a light blue vase with a small white card hanging from one of the flowers. Greece blushed light pink as Russia read the card out loud.

"Dear Russia you are sweet beautiful and logical the three things I look for in a lover, you shine just as bright as the petals and look just as stunning night and day. I'll always love you my elegant snow bunny love Herc." Russia finished as Greece looked at him with embarrassment.

"I forgot I put my name on that" Hercules rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as Russia chuckled as he made his way over to him and kissed Greece lightly smiling as he pulled away "but I don't regret a single thing I said in the card I meant every word of it Russia"

"just call me Ivan"

" well I love you with all my heart, Ivan" Greece said as he slowly leaned in and kissed Ivan tenderly. From that day on the secret admirer now dated his admireie and not a day went by when they didn't confess there love for each other, reliving the day that brought them together over and over again.

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at ending stories!


End file.
